Strangers
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: "You stare across the bar, watching silently. No matter how many times you tell yourself 'no' you just can't help yourself." Established Jemily.


**A/N: I have no idea where this came from but here it is. hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. Sadly. **

You stare across the bar, watching silently. No matter how many times you tell yourself 'no' you just can't help yourself. The way her hips move within the languid confines of the heavy bass drives you crazy, tantalizingly close yet so far away. You stand; intent on…something. As you get closer to her, she opens her eyes and locks her hooded gaze on you; as if she knew you were there all along. A nervous shiver grips your spine lightly but the numerous alcoholic beverages you've consumed spur courage from deep within. You approach her slowly, almost leisurely; belying the effect her hypnotic dancing has had on you.

The song changes as you reach the edge of the raised dance floor, the beat becoming slightly faster but no less heavy; strings sing out softly and the quiet tinkle of a piano creates an almost amatorial atmosphere. She raises a daring eyebrow, goading you into joining her. You accept the challenge with a slightly lop sided smile and glide onto the dance floor, stopping just in front of her. Her eyes fix on your shoes, rising slowly; drinking in every inch of you until her gaze sweeps your face, settling on your lips. You feel the tingle of her scrutiny wash over you and finally the music filters into your consciousness. You sway softly, waiting for the bass to drop and when it does you begin to roll your hips. Your hands find your hair and you close your eyes, feeling the pulse of the beat in your chest, merging with your heartbeat.

You open your eyes a few moments later and discover that the sensual blond has disappeared. Disappointment wells up in your chest but before you can still your movement, strong honey coloured arms slip around your waist and hold you tightly. You gasp at the feeling of her pressed against your back, her chin resting gently on your shoulder.

"What's your name?" She questions lowly, lips brushing the shell of your ear, sending a puff of breath down your neck; tickling the fine hairs. You shudder subtly but she notices and smiles against the sensitive skin behind your jaw.

"Liza," you reply brokenly. She feels like she is everywhere. One hand presses into your flat stomach while the other runs lightly up your jean covered thigh. You move your hips in time with her, pushing your ass back as you grind on her. A soft moan sends goosebumps blazing across your skin and you turn in her arms, your breath hitching at the close proximity of her lips in your new position. "What's yours?" You ask quickly.

"Andrea," she breathes, seemingly entranced by your mouth. A gentle smile quirks your lips up as a new songs bleeds into the old one, smoothly transitioning between the two. This one is more contemporary, the beat lighter but sexier; made for the kind of dancing you are currently engaging in with the blond haired, blue eyed beauty. You slide your leg between hers, eliminating any distance separating you. Another moan erupts from her throat as your thigh rubs the crotch of her slacks. Her forehead drops to your shoulder as you grind closer. You can see her pulse point quivering softly as her heart beats out a speedy rhythm and you surrender to temptation; brushing your lips over the trembling patch. Her fingertips grip onto your shoulders as you flick your tongue across the broad expanse of her neck, revelling in the salty tang that greats you.

Her fingers tangle in your raven hair, keeping your head in place and giving you very clear instruction. You eagerly oblige and trail a series of butterfly kisses, interlaced with light nips, over her throat and collarbone. You glance up without stopping your ministrations and spy a dark corner beneath the wide set of stairs to the second level, a grin spreading your lips. You move impossibly closer, forcing her a step back, your mouth still attached to the supple skin being offered to you. You keep up the dance until her back hits the wall, out of sight of most of the prying eyes in the club, visible only to a tiny proportion of the dance floor. She gasps when the cold of the brick wall seeps through her thin shirt and you take the opportunity to connect your lips in a fiery and passionate kiss.

Using one wall as cover, you pop the button on her slacks granting you access to the flimsy material of her underwear. She cants her hips forward, conveying her need and you indulge her by sliding your fingers beneath the hem of her panties, gliding over her slick folds. You groan as her desire coats your digits and without preamble you thrust two fingers into her tight centre. Her breath hitches as she shudders at the welcomed intrusion. Expletives float on her breath as you pick up a steady rhythm; brushing your thumb over her clit every third drive.

"Harder," she begs forcefully.

"Later." You silence her with another kiss; sucking her tongue into your mouth to add to the stimulation. A few seconds later she comes undone around you; her nails digging into your shoulders creating a delicious sting that you feel all over your body. With a disappointed sigh you pull your fingers from her, raising the soaked digits to your lips to taste the blond beauty. You lock your gaze with hers and see her brow furrow slightly as she lips part again. Her eyes lower to your mouth, watching each move as desire plays out across her face. Removing the now clean fingers from between your lips you shot her a soft smirk and reach down to button her slacks.

"Get you a beer?" You ask coyly, belying your earlier actions. She raises her eyebrow and her expression twisted to one of exasperation.

"Seriously?"

"No," you reply with a grin. "Let's get out of here." She nods quickly, clearly pleased with that answer. You take her hand and skirt around the full dance floor. A few paces from the door a deep voice has you spinning round.

"Princess?" You turn to see Morgan grinning at you.

"Hey Derek. What are you doing here?" In your head you curse him and his bad timing.

"Just came by for a drink with Garcia. Gotta say, didn't expect to see you and JJ here." He shoots a smile at my blond companion.

"Hey Morgan," she greets him, a quiet bite in her voice. You supress a chuckle, after all sexually frustrated Jennifer is hilarious. The tips of her fingers grip onto your hand a little tighter and brings your focus back.

"We were actually just leaving. We have to get back to the 'sitter," you explain. Or, you lie. Henry was gone for the night but it provides a plausible excuse for you to resume your previous, and much needed, activities with the gorgeous blond.

"Awww, you sure?" You both nod at his question. "Well, okay. But you owe me a drink sometime." You bob your head again, trying not to seem too eager to leave, but anxious to go. He turns with a slight smile and half wave and you bolt out the door. In the car Jennifer giggles softly and you cast a questioning glance at her.

"Liza?" You roll your eyes.

"At least it's slightly more original that Andrea. You always use your middle name." She slaps lightly at your upper arm while you start the car, her hand lingering before sliding lower to your leg.

"And Liza isn't a derivative of Elizabeth?" With a side glance you see the smug grin tugged at her lips.

"I didn't say that," you argue, keeping your thoughts from the hand swirling over your thigh. "At least it's only part of my name. And I don't use it every time." She leans close to you, her breath washing over your ear.

"Well, Liza," she emphasises the name seductively, "We haven't finished for tonight so I suggest you get us home quickly." She cups your centre through the thin material of your jeans. With a gulp you press the pedal harder and speed up.

"Yes Ma'am."


End file.
